


Kink Club by madam_minnie

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you can't beat them... join them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink Club by madam_minnie

  
[Kink Club](viewstory.php?sid=4849) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: If you can't beat them... join them.  
Categories: The Broomshed > Drabbles Characters:  Harry Potter, Ron Weasley  
Genres:  Drabble  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  Alternate Universe  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 150 Read: 386  
Published: 08/06/2007 Updated: 08/06/2007 

Story Notes:

Written for simons_flower to cheer her up

Kink Club by madam_minnie

"Harry, where are you going in those?" Ron asked his lover who had clearly lost his mind. That was the last time he'd bring Seamus' magazines home!

"The Kink Club," Harry said matter-of-factly, fastening the buckles on the leather thigh-high stilettos. "You're not backing out now, are you? Seamus is going to be here any minute! You're not even dressed!"

Ron had to pinch the bridge of his nose to keep the headache that was now growing from exploding behind his eyes. This was supposed to be a one-time thing. They'd had their fun, now it was time to go back to their afternoon teas, their long talks in front of the fire... their listening to the wireless while lounging on the sofa feeding each other truffles. Blimey! When did he turn into such a pouf!?

"I'll be ready in five minutes," he said rushing into their bedroom to change.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=4849>  



End file.
